DigiPhantom
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: About 5 years ago, a strange incident occured. Today Danny and friends are mysteriously transported into a world they never knew. Will they cooperate with their new friends and go home or will the evil triumph over our hero's? Find out on DigiPhantom.
1. 5 years ago

Notes: For the imformation of gaining my interenst in Digimon for a year, I decided to make a crossover. I couldn't do a crossover due to my writers block I hate that! This is the creation of my two pure interest's: Danny Phantom and Digimon! I hope you like it, because I worked too hard to quit on it. This takes place after Digimon 02 and Season 2 Danny Phantom! I hope you like it, drum role please! (drum role plays) and now onto this epic- digital and ghost adventure: Digi-Phantom!

* * *

Digi-Phantom 

Title Caption: Phantom Digivolve to...

Screen Title Card: Three digivices showing; Danny, Sam and Tucker being held by a black, clawed hand of the mysterious Digimon.

Summary: Five years ago, when the trio was young the encountered their first Digimon fight then mysteriously disappeared. Five years later, after a mysterious accident they reappeared in the digital world. Now as the new Digi-destined, their goal is stop all evil in the digital world and hopefully return home safe. For how long will they save the new world and their own? Find out on Digi-Phantom!

* * *

Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digimon!  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digimon!  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digivolve into champions!  
Armor Digivolve!  
Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon! Digital Monsters...  
DIGIMON! 

Ch. 1 "5 years ago"

It was quiet in the 'past' of Amity Park; this was way before ghost activity and the creation of Danny Phantom. It was a quiet morning in the park as a young 10 year old Danny Fenton came along to play. He was about 4 feet tall, with messy black hair and blue eyes, he was pretty naïve, and he had good grades about B average. Along with him were his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

Sam, technically a Goth hated bright and cheery colors, she is unique and likes to be an individual, plus she is a vegetarian. Tucker Foley, is technically a techno-geek even in the past, he always carried his PDA with him everywhere.

"Hey guys" said 'young' Danny to his friends, and they looked at him. "Well it is fun to be here, instead of with my parents" she said to the guys. "Let me guess their trying to get you to wear another pink dress again" Tucker giggled at this, "Yes they are no matter how many times I told them!" she exclaimed.

They started to laugh when Danny suddenly stopped and began to look around. "Danny is there something wrong?" said Tucker to his friend. "I thought I heard someone calling and it's nearby" he replied still searching, "Danny its not that we believe you its-ouch!" Tucker was cut-off when Sam hit him. "_Someone help me please" said a voice, _Danny heard it and went to a nearby bush and stared in awe at what he had found.

"Danny what is it?" she asked when she saw what he was staring at; it was pale and tan, it had no legs, but a tail, it had a small tan frill around its head and tiny cat ears. Danny was about to get closer when he heard a voice behind, "Danny wait, you don't know what it is anyway!" Tucker shouted. He was about to step back, when he saw a small wound on its forehead. "Wait guys, it's injured" he replied back at his friends and slowly reached an open hand and carefully stroke its forehead. It groaned a bit before opening its eyes and they group stared at it in awe. "W-What happened?" it cried in a small voice, which surprised them.

"Who are you are what are you?" Danny asked to the strange creature who blinked its eyes and came closer "I'm Friimon, a Digimon known as a Digital Monster" the called Friimon replied. "What are you doing here Friimon?" Sam asked the weird creature. "I don't know, I can't remember what had happen?" Friimon said with confusion in his voice.

The trio looked the little Digimon before exchanging glances at each other. Then suddenly Friimon began to slightly move from his place. "Hold on there, we don't know if you're fully recovered yet" Danny said as he picked the little Digimon up. "What are we going to do?" said Tucker glancing at his friends with answers.

"I don't know if we can take it home, because I don't know how my parents would react" Sam replied and Danny started to speak up "Guys, I think their something wrong with Friimon," he replied as he saw the Digimon in his arms starting to glow and jumped out of his arms.

"Friimon come back!" he shouted "come on guys lets hurry!" and they followed it down town. The glowing faded and to his surprise the little creature he once knew was about the size of a bike; it looked like a medium-sized lion with a collar on.

"Friimon?" he asked timidly at the giant lion and it noticed him, but it wasn't an innocent look in the eye he previously expected it was a vicious glare. Without warning the lion lunged itself at the tiny Danny, he dodged out of the way still barely escaping with a scratch. Sam managed to catch up and found Danny with a small scratch on his cheek "Danny are you alright?" she asked her friend and he nodded silently, when they heard a scream.

They ran over to see what they had found their friend, but he was being held by a large green creature; he had huge fangs, skull bones painted on his body and carrying a large club. "I thought after traveling I would settle for a snack, but I didn't expect to get three for the price of one" he said deviously at the trio. Sam ran up to him and kicked him in the leg to no avail had effect.

"Good dessert for the road" he laughed as lifted Sam into the air and was close to his mouth. Danny was standing by not knowing what to do _'My friends are in trouble, I have to save them but how I can't do anything' he thought with no hope._

Then he heard a shout "Fist of the Beast King!" and a blast hit the monster making him topple over and released the kids from his grasp. He looked behind seeing a lion standing on two feet and had a knife with it _'Is that Friimon, he grew into that other lion and now he is a giant' he thought with amazement._

_ "You kids better get out of here!" the lion replied and without warning they left all except Danny who wanted to stay. "Danny what are you doing?" shouted Tucker who was surprised at this. The lion looked back at seeing the kid wasn't running away "There is nothing you can do get away from here!" he shouted, while distracted the ogre whacked him with his club._

_ "Danny lets go!" Sam shouted as she saw Danny didn't budge, he was thinking about how was he gonna stop that thing. He noticed a rock past his knee, he got an idea hopefully he can do it in time. He lifted it up with all his might and carried it towards the fight, "Danny your gonna get yourself killed!" Tucker shouted from a distance._

_What seemed to an eternity he managed to get close in the battle, with all of his strength he managed to throw the rock to throw the rock at the ogre. He cried out in pain giving the lion the chance to attack, all of sudden a flashing light appeared and the two monsters vanished without a trace._

_"What had happend?" Danny asked in confusion at this, meanwhile Sam and Tucker were at this and they looked back Danny. Then Tucker began to talk "That was so ... cool!" he said excitedly. Then Sam looked at her friend with a smile on her face "That was so brave Danny!" she said as she hugged him._

_ "Thanks Sam, but I have a feeling that we might meet those things someday" he replied as he gazed at some of the destroyed area, unknowingly waiting for their future that will change their lives forever.

* * *

_

_Next time on Digi-Phantom:_

_"Danny you alright?" said Jazz as she looked at her brother who just shrugged at this "I don't know, but I feel something is going to happen soon" he said as he saw the look on his sister's face. "Danny I-" she was cut off when they felt the ground move and felt a strong breeze coming at them. _

_He ran to find his friends despite his sisters warning, then streams of bright lights shot out from the sky.  
_

_ "What is happening?" he asked to no one in particular as the lights headed towards the ground and he went over to get a better look at one of them 'Oh my god!' he thought at this.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom and Digimon, the reason I made this is my first crossover and I want it too be good. I put alot of effort in making this and months of writers block. Don't blame me ok!_

_P.S.- Thanks for supporting Danny Phantom! Nick may reconsider and keep the show. Next scene shows five years later in the human world, Danny has a strange dream, weird things happening, and a giant portal to another universe. I've been giving too much out and see you next time on this. And don't forget no flames; just reviews. _

_I hope you enjoy this. _


	2. It begins again

Here is the Next Chapter of Digi-Phantom. I would like a few more reviews please. No flames ok. This has flash-backs of the Digi-destined a little bit. IF don't know about this read the first chapter ok. Srry I haven't updated in a-while due to writers block and summer school. Life stinks. I've heard Nickelodian may reconsider about Danny Phantom's renewal. Don't criticize me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2 'It begins again'

Danny woke up to see he was no longer in his room or anywhere in Amity Park. He looked around he was in a place he never knew or recognize before. The buildings that once stood were replaced by lush tropical forest's and the concrete sidewalks and streets are not present and in there place was rich soil. 'Where am I?' he thought as he heard a couple of cries. He ran over to see what was making those sounds and to his surprise were little creatures.

One of them looked like a little black blob with two pointed ears and yellow eyes, another looked like a little clear insect with two blue wings, and the last one was a yellow ball with a fox-like tail. Danny was surprised at seeing these little things "Who are you?" he asked to no one in particular, then he heard the sound again, but more clearly "Bo Bo Bo" chirped the little black blob. "Rere Rere" the little fox sang which made him a little comfortable at this. Then everything became silent as he looked at the little guys and they seemed scared. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stepped closer and the little creatures ran away. 'What is happening?' he thought as he felt something cold being brushed against his skin.

'Something's wrong' he thought as the air became very cold, the tree's lost their color and fade away, the clear blue sky had been covered in a blackish color as the soil turned bleak. Suddenly he collapsed to the ground, somehow he felt his energy being depleted and his confidence shattered. He saw a large dark shadow forming in the sky; he couldn't decipher who or what is was all he knew that it was evil and that's from his heart.

He could almost feel the darkness radiating from its shadowed body until a shriek came. A bright light shone from the sky causing the shadow to screech in pain. He couldn't see what made the light, but he can see several shadows of what looked like kids. "See you soon!" said one of the kids who sounded like a young boy almost his age or younger, as everything around him went black.

He woke up in his bed seeing that he wasn't in that place he was in his dream. _'Who were those kids and what happened there?' he thought in his mind as he was trying to retrace what had happened as he looked at the time it was 6:00 o'clock. "Well at least I'll be ready for school today" he said to himself as he got out of bed. Still one thing had bothered him 'Something tells me I might have to face what ever that was someday' he thought as he headed downstairs._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

He's a phantom  
Danny Phantom, (echo) Danny Phantom, Phantom

Yo Danny Fenton, he was just 14,  
When his parents built a very strange machine,  
It was designed to view a world unseen

(He's gonna catch em all 'cuz he's Danny Phantom)

When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit,  
But then Danny took a look inside of it,  
There was a great big flash everything just changed,  
His molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When he first woke up he realized,  
He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes,  
He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,  
He was much more unique than the other guy   
And it was then that he knew what he had to do,  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through  
He's here to fight for me and YOU!

He's gonna catch 'em all 'cuz he's Danny Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all 'cuz he's Danny Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all 'cuz he's (whisper) Danny Phantom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Danny arrived to school he discussed his dream with his friends, "It might mean that something had happened from before?" Sam suggested then Tucker cut in "Or maybe your crazy?" he added. The two gave him a glare before entering class; as usual Mr. Lancer gave out a long dull lecture while most kids tried to stay awake for it. Danny's mind was still occupied on what happened in the dream 'those kids who were they? Did they know that thing? What did they mean 'See yeah soon!' he thought totally being oblivious until they bell rang.

While walking in the hall something flashed in his eyes, he could see a little girl she had brown hair and she was with an older guy with big hair (no offense) he was wearing blue and brown, which made Danny curious he had goggles "Kari, what are you doing out in the hall way?" the kid asked the girl (Kari). "Sorry Tai, I got lost" she said crying, Tai looked at Kari with sympathy "Don't worry I'll help I promise" he said and wiped her tears. "Thanks Tai, your the best" she replied as she hugged him and they faded away.

'What was that?' he thought as he continued down the hall. After school he promised to meet his friends in the park to hang-out and discuss ghost fights. He met up with his sister Jazz who drove him over "Danny are you alright?" she asked with concern.

When they met up with Sam and Tucker he looked at his sister "I don't know, but I feel something is about to happen soon" he said as he saw the look of his sister's face. "Danny I-" she was cut off when the ground began to shake and a strong breeze came in.

He ran to his friends despite his sister's warning, then streams of bright lights shot out from the sky.

"What is happening?" he asked to no one in particular as the lights headed toward the ground and he went over to get a better look at it _'Oh my god!' he thought at what he was seeing._

_ As the light faded he could see clearly it looked like a small, blue, computer device with a screen. 'What is it?' he thought as he picked it up and his friends came by with the same devices in their hands: Sam's was purple and Tucker's was green._

_"Danny what are these things?" Tucker asked wondering what was happening, before anyone could speak the air current felt very strong and they looked up at the sky. The sky was turning into a giant portal and was sucking Tucker and Sam in, Jazz ran out to help her brother, but to no avail he was forced in by the current. Before Jazz was leaving to get help it was too late, the portal closed and her brother with his friends were trapped._

_When she got in the car and drove back to their house she was scared about the whole thing, 'Danny, I hope you'll make it back along with Sam and Tucker, please be safe' she thought as she reached her home and the big adventure a-waits the trio._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Author's Note's: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Digimon, don't criticize me, although I wish I could own one of them. I would request a few reviews. Also a few votes for those who have seen Digimon, vote what Digimon they should have ok. No flame's, just reviews, Save Danny Phantom!  
_


	3. Meeting of Friends

Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last one! Now I heard about the results in the next chapter of Digi-Phantom! I hoped you enjoyed it well. Here are the chosen Digimon for the kids. It was hard to choose what Digimon Danny, Sam and Tucker would have? Oh and Secret Spy Guy I might use one of the Digimon from your fanfic and I'm not trying to copy your story. For Sam's I got stuck between Viximon and Kyoramon, don't blame me! We begin with the flash back of what happened previously in a P.O.V (in point of view) then onto the story. Enjoy the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Danny P.O.V_

_  
What had happened before was like no other, after a mysterious dream I see what looked like young kids at my school. I thought it was my imagination, but until strange devices fall from the sky, I knew I wasn't making it up. What was confusing the sky turned into a giant portal sucking me and my friends! I don't know what is happening all I know is something is coming!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digimon!  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digimon!  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digivolve into champions!  
Armor Digivolve!  
Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon! Digital Monsters...  
DIGIMON!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3 'Meeting of friends'

Danny's head began to hurt as he began to wake up, he looked at his surroundings seeing he wasn't in Amity Park in anymore, he looked beside him seeing his friends were safe "Well at least we're together and that counts" he said to himself as Sam and Tucker were waking up.

"Dude where are we?" said Tucker as he lifter his aching head of the ground. "I don't know, but what is weird this is like the same place from my dream" Danny replied as Sam looked at him. "If this is the same place you dreamed about, then I'm thinking that someone or something may live here and help us out" she said as she got up on her feet.

"If only I could listen to my mom's survival lesson's I would figure how to get out of here" Danny said his friends and looked down on the ground. "What are you guy's talking about?" said an unknown voice that the group didn't know, it didn't seem like human.

"Who is there?" Danny shouted for an answer from the voice, he didn't receive anything so he went ghost and fired any ecto-beam leveling the grass area they were in. There was a rustling sound as the group stood their ground "What was that thing you did?" it said as it was getting closer and Danny looked down to see what it was.

It was a small orange insect no more than a couple inches tall, with four legs, two antennae with six tiny wings and a small stinger. It didn't seem like a threat so he transformed back to his human form "How did you did that?" it asked "Uh who are you or what are you?" Danny asked. "I am Puroromon, an insect Digimon I was looking for my partner" Puroromon replied and turned to Tucker "There he is!" he said excitedly as he flew to the techno-geek. "Whoa, hang on for a minute; did you say I'm your partner?" Tucker asked Puroromon and nodded yes. "What do you mean, I've just met you!" he shouted which it didn't mind Puroromon "But I've been waiting for you!" Puroromon said excitedly.

"What do you mean 'I've been waiting you'?" Tucker asked "I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time" Puroromon said nicely. "Ok, if your Tucker's Digimon where are ours?" Danny asked. "Their here somewhere, now I remember their here" Puroromon said as he pointed to the leveled area.

"Hello their little Digimon!" Sam yelled into the open and made the three (Danny, Tucker and Puroromon) flinch. "Careful you may scare him or her or it away" Danny said as he recovered from the flinching. "Hello? Puroromon?" said a quiet voice from the leveled grass as it had appeared. It looked like a white puff ball with four legs, a tail with blue stripes and fox ears. "Hello their" Sam said softly to the little Digimon "I've been waiting for you Sam, my name is Kyoramon" the little fox replied as it jumped into Sam's arms.  
"Ok, you guys have yours, where is mine?" Danny asked since his Digimon didn't show up. "He's looking for you of course, we know where he is" Kyoramon replied as Danny eyed the little Digimon.

"Follow us!" the two Digimon replied as the trio followed them. "Danny why should we trust them, and how can they know our names?" Sam suggested, Danny just shrugged "I don't know anyway, but I bet if we might trust them a bit we might find a way to get back home" he replied. As they two Digimon stopped in the forest they can hear a slight moaning sound Danny looked over where his Digimon is and can see a small horn sticking out of the bush.

"Hello, are you in there?" Danny asked as he got a closer look it had a horn and it was an orange puff ball. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Danny, my name is Tsunomon" the puffball replied and Danny picked Tsunomon up. "Hey I was wondering why are you guys our partners and where are we?" Danny asked to the little Digimon. "We don't know, but we were waiting for you three for a long time and this is the Digital World home for all Digimon" Kyoramon replied at the three.

"Can you tell us how we got hear and how are we gonna get back?" Tucker asked hopefully "We don't know" said Puroromon which made Tucker sink in loss. "Why don't we look around guys, it would be better to get to know the place" Danny suggested as they went on, but were stopped when hearing a strange noise. "Guys do you hear something?" Danny asked as they shook no; however, the Digimon were getting angry and tense which surprised them. "Whats happenning?" Tucker asked in the wierd situation they were in, as the noise was getting louder.

Out of nowhere a gust of wind came and nearly swept Danny, Sam, Tucker, Puroromon, Tsunomon, and Kyaromon off their feet (or tail or whatever you can put it). A loud sound overpowered them "What is that sound!" Sam shouted over them. A huge shadow flew into the open, until the group had a better look of the shadow: it looked like a large fly with a stinger.

"What is that thing!" they shouted over the harsh sound that still continued "It's Flymon!" the Digimon replied. "Flymon is an insect Digimon, if you think he's a pesky fly his Brown Stingers, make you wish to have a bigger fly swatter!" said Kyaromon. (1) "What do we do know?" Sam replied as the Digimon jumped into fighting. " Tiny Stinger!" Puroromon cried as he charged at Flymon with his stinger sharpened (2). Flymon merely produced a breeze of wind from his wings that made Puroromon exhausted. "Now its my turn, Tail Swing!" Kyaromoon shouted as he swinged his tail at Flymon and bounced off and landed without a problem. "Bubble Blow!" Tsunomon cried as he fired bubbles from his mouth which didn't seem to affect Flymon.

"Ok thats enough we're outta here!" Danny shouted as he grabbed Tsunomon along with Sam and Kyaromon and Tucker with Puroromon. They ran up a trail and lead them up a hill that was near a ravine. "Dead end!" Tucker shouted, "I know it's risky, but I don't know how long would it take to hit the bottom" Sam replied Danny was trying to figure away out of this situation, "Guys why didn't I think of this sooner?" he said as he slapped himself. "I'm going ghost!" he whispered as he turned into Danny Phantom and fired a few beams at Flymon which hit him until something he didn't predict happen "Poison Powder" Flymon cried as his wings made a yellowish dust that surrounded Danny and began to cough (3).

He flew back to the ground and turned back into his human form, his friends that were watching this came to his side "Danny!" they cried, "Uhh, I feel like I've been blasted by 4 Vlad's" he moaned as Tsunomon came to him. "Don't worry we will help you we promise!" he replied as the other two Digimon nodded in agreement. "You fought enough already, we need another way to beat this guy!" Sam suggested.

They stepped back as they were close to the ravine "It's now or never guys, jump down into the ravine or getting wasted by an overgrown fly" Tucker replied as the two member shot him a glare "What?" he asked. As Flymon closed in the Digimon began to attack again with the same attacks, but no avail were pushed back. "No Tsunomon!" Danny cried, "Kyaromon!" Sam shouted, "Puroromon!" Tucker said as they came towards their partner Digimon.

They stood next to their Digimon expecting what to happen to them as they braced themselves. A mysteriously flash appeared (look closely on the rims of their pants, and mini-skirt) and engulfed the others. The trio didn't know what was happening, but they can hear voices one's their familiar with and new one's they weren't.

"Puroromon Digivolve to... Fanbeemon!" Puroromon's voice changed into a slight high one . "Kyaromon Digivolve to... Kudamon!" as a altered voice cried. "Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!" he cried. As they light dimmed the group can see their partner Digimon looked different from before. Puroromon looks like a 3 foot. bee with a large stinger. Kyaromon now resembles a white marten (a type of weasel) wrapped around a golden tube and a collar around its neck. Danny was surprised was surprised that Tsunomon looked different from before; he almost looked like a dog only a slight difference in the face and a fur-coat with a horn above his head.

"Lets go, Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted as a blue blast came out of his mouth and hit Flymon and made him fall back. "My turn, Bullet Whirlwind!" Kudamon yelled as he spined a-round his cartridge and bullets sped out and hit Flymon in the chest area. "Take this, Gear Stinger!" Fanbeemon yelled as he fired a small stinger at Flymon as he collapsed.

The pressure from the battle made the ground shake as the kids tried to stand their ground, but the pressure caused the land to create a crack they screamed for help as the fall into the deep ravine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Digimon. I did my best for this so don't flame me ok. No flames just reviews.

(1). You on Digimon they have an analyzer, I tried to make realistic ok.

(2). They have Puroromon's attack in Japanese and I tried to make it up in English.

(3). Poison Powder makes Digimon De-digivolve, I made so Danny would revert to his human form, not kill him.

I hope you like it alot, because I worked hard on it. No flames, just reviews and Rember to keep Flying for Danny Phantom!


	4. Digivolution Incoming!

Here is the next chapter! About the last one while I was typing the page left out a few words. For those who didn't know about the other Digimon. I found them online and they only appeared in a different series card game and Digimon Savers Season 5 in Japan. I thought Maybe I could use some of those for this fanfic ok. I'm doing my best to keep my support for Danny Phantom and Digimon alive! You know how hard it is to keep your favorite shows going long. I hope you like this new one, I'm gonna work on the Beast Within since its been a long time since I have updated, since I had a lot of work to do, life is a pain if you ask me. Now onto the new chapter of my first ever crossover fanfic- Digi-Phantom!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam's P.O.V_

_Ok, after we got sucked into the portal in the sky, we ended up in this place called the Digital World. There we meet these strange creatures called Digimon; Tucker has Puroromon, I have Kyaromon, and Danny has Tsunomon. I thought this was just a joke, because I don't know how these guys know our names and stuff. It was really freaking me out when we met a giant creature called Flymon and attacked us, Danny went ghost at the last minute to save us, but Flymon used something called 'Poison Powder' and made Danny transform back to his normal human-form. When all was thought to be done for a bright light engulfed our Digimon and became bigger versions of themselves, and together they defeated Flymon, for the cost we were sent down the ravine. I hope everyone turns out ok?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Di Di Di... Digimon!  
Digimon!  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digimon!  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digivolve into champions!  
Digivolve into ultimate!  
Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon! Digital Monsters...  
DIGIMON!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4 " Digivolution incoming!"

After the events with Flymon they group were falling deeper into the ravine; hitting a couple of trees on the way down to the ground. "Ouch!" Danny replied, as he rubbed his now sore arm "That's gonna leave a mark" Tucker added only to get his arm hit by Sam. "Ow!" Tucker cringed at this as Sam was staring at her scratched knee. They were staring at eachother's injuries and went back to realizing where the Digimon are. "Where's Tsunomon?" Danny asked only to receive a hand on his soldier "Tucker very funny" Danny said sarcasticly only to get a confused look by his friend. "Wait if you're there and behind me is..?" he said as he looked behind to see a dog-like reptile hybrid. "Hey Danny!" the creature replied as Danny jumped back "It's me!" the creature replied as Danny realized something "Tsunomon?" he asked and the dog nodded "Yes, I was Tsunomon I'm now Gabumon my rookie form" Gabumon declared. "Where are the other Digimon?" Danny asked as Gabumon pointed "They're over there" he said as a 3 ft. bee appeared with a large stinger and next to it looked like a white weasel with a golden cartridge and a collar around its neck.

The bee was the first to come as it moved towards Tucker "That was a long fall wasn't it?" it asked as Tucker wondered "Yeah sure" he said as he eyed the bee. "Remember me I was previously Puroromon, now I'm FanBeemon" he buzzed happily. "Let me guess you Digivolved from Kyaromon" Sam said obviously and the weasel nodded "I'm Kudamon, thank you Sam" Kudamon bowed. "Wait did you say Digivolve?" Danny asked questionaly (is that a word?) at Gabumon, the Digimon nodded "Yes, it means we move to the next level" said Kudamon as he rested in Sam's arms.

The trio looked back over this before Danny could speak out "You mean you grown stronger everytime you Digivolve?" he asked as the Digimon once again nodded in agreement "There are basic level's; in-training is a next to beginner, Rookie is a mid-form, champion makes you stronger than next is ultimate, we heard there is another level going past ultimate" said FanBeemon. "Ok now how are we gonna get out of here?" Tucker asked only to receive no response.

They looked at a clear trail that was curved at different angles "Ok we have two options: #1 is to take that path and hopefully find away out of here and #2 we stay here and get adjusted" Danny said as he looked at his friends. "I guess we can get out of here, and besides I checked my PDA isn't working!" he cried hopelessly. The others rolled their eyes back in annoyance at this. So they decided to take the path and along the way talked to their partner Digimon. "Danny I was wondering about something?" Gabumon asked as Danny took noticed "What is it you want to talk about?" he asked. "About that thing back there, did you Digi-volve or was it a trick?" he asked honestly to Danny who just shrugged at this.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm half-ghost" Danny replied to Gabumon which caught Kudamon's attention "Half-ghost, I've never of heard anything that is dead and alive at the same time" Kudamon said as shocked at this. Danny talked over how he became half-ghost and how it affected him. "Wow, that is alot of work to be done" Gabumon replied Danny noddded at this "It's no easy task when your half-ghost, thats why we help him when we can" Sam responded. "He sacrifices himself to make sure everyone is safe, and you see his grade in math!" Tucker said as Sam and Danny shot a glare at him. "Now I think we should move along" Danny said as all of them moved forward.

The group were getting deeper in the forest as light was barely passing through the tree's. Tucker collapsed on a root and Sam sat down "Man when in the world are we gonna have food I need meat!" Tucker cried pathetically. Sam was annoyed at this and took Tucker's hat off and stuffed it in his mouth. "Tucker we're hungry as you are so we need to food before sundown, I guess its hard to see the sun through this forest" Danny said and looked at Gabumon.

The Digimon looked at this and decided "Don't worry leave it to us" said Fanbeemon. This caught the groups attention "What do you?" Tucker asked dumbly, Fanbeemon flew over to Tucker to talk to him. "Danny, we will help find some food around here" said Gabumon as he walked up to Danny. "We should split up, we should meet back here in a few" Danny said as they went off.

Sam was along with Kudamon as they were searching for any vegetation considering Sam is a Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. "Sam, what is like in your world beside your friends?" Kudamon asked curiously which surprised Sam. "Well there is nothing much I like; my parents are too controling over me and I despise Paulina and Valerie" she said bitterly on the girl's names. "Is there anything that you miss?" Kudamon said and she responded in a cool tone "Well I miss my favorite Goth stores and Skulk and Lurk club". So far they managed to get several fruits and strange vegetation with the help of Kudamon's knowlege.

When they got back they had few food then they had ever seen; Danny and Gabumon brought back some mushrooms, Tucker and Fanbeemon had found some fish from a river, and Sam and Kudamon brought fruit and vegetables. "Well this is great" Tucker said sarcasticly "It may not be much, but its worth it" Fanbeemon replied as they started a fire and ate; however, unknown to them someone or something was watching them with clear eyes.

"Guys I've been meaning to tell you something" Danny said as his friends looked at their food and back at him "What is it Danny?" Sam asked him. "Well when I helping picking food with Gabumon, I thought I saw a tree move" Danny said as he saw wierd looks on his friends faces. "Dude, I think the lack of food from earlier made you hallucinate" Tucker said as Fanbeemon eyed him "Well, I don't think Danny is the only one I saw a dead tree's branches move, but their was no one wind and it was moving around like an arm" he included which caught their attention.

It was getting very dark so they decided to go to sleep; however, Danny was unable to sleep of what he saw earlier "Danny is there something wrong" he heard Gabumon. Danny nodded as he stood up "Yeah, I'm not used to being away from home than the Ghost Zone and Wisconsin" he said softly. "Yeah, but I'm your friend and I'm gonna help ok" Gabumon said to Danny who suddenly cringed then yelled. "Danny!" Gabumon shouted and woke the rest of the group up. Sudddenly, Danny was lifted up through the air "Blue Blaster" Gabumon cried as he fired a blast from his mouth and the target.

The enemy revealed themselves as living-dead tree's "Aah! What are those things?" Tucker shouted. "Their called Woodmon, Digimon who pretend to be dead tree's so they can catch any unsuspecting traveler and take their energy" Fanbeemon informed. "We need to defeat those things!" Kudamon replied and Sam nodded "Bullet Whirlwind!" Kudamon cried as he rotated around his cartidge and bullets were shot at the Woodmon causing to let go of Danny. "Danny are you alright!" Sam asked in concern at what happend to her friend "Yeah, but I can't go ghost due due to the last battle" he replied.

The Woodmon got back up and did something the kids didn't expect "Wood Smash" they yelled as they shot wood pieces at the kids. They managed to get out of they way, but Danny was still weak from the encounter and received a scrape on his arm "Danny" Gabumon said as he looked at his partner eying at the scrape. "Come on Gabumon, help the others quick" he cried as he felt his arm hurting him. "I won't do it I'm staying here!" Gabumon cried as he was pushed by one of the Woodmon. Danny looked at the side-line seeing both Kudamon and Fanbeemon were exhausted and looked back at his friends nearly injured and back at his Digimon. "Gabumon!" he cried as ran to his digimon expecting the in-coming hit from the Woodmon.

It didn't happen as a white light appeared from Danny's waist he took noticed. It was the same device he found before going to the Digital World "What's happening?" he asked to himself as Gabumon was engulfed by the same white light. "Gabumon digi-volve to... Garurumon!" he cried as the light dimmed Danny could no longer see Gabumon instead a large white wolf with blue stripes took his place. "Hello, Danny" the wolf called as Danny stood in awe "Garurumon" he muttered as he snapped out of his moment and focused on the confused Woodmon "Let's Do It!" Danny said excitedly as Garurumon went forward. "Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouted as a blue fire blast escaped from his mouth and aimed at the Woodmon.

The Woodmon were engulfed in the blue blast and a distortion caused them to explode. "What is that?" Danny said seeing particles after the Woodmon were destroyed "That's Data" the wolf explained as the light engulfed him and turned him back to Gabumon. "Sam!" Danny shouted as he ran to his friend "Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice. "A little bruised no problem though" she said as she looked around holding Kudmon in his hands. "We got lucky this time, but we should find a way to get out of here or we might have to face more of those creatures" he said as Sam nodded and drifted off into sleep. A few minutes later he did the same thing along with Gabumon to keep watch "Garurumon" he said in his sleep waiting for the next day to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I don't own Danny Phantom or Digimon, I just like them and support them. No flames, just reviews. I'm thinking making this story longer to support it, I do my best at making this since it has been a few years since I have seen Digimon. Please comment I would like more reviews and I will think of what will happen in the next chapter. Don't worry and Stay tuned.


	5. Sam's Sorrow

Srry! I haven't updated lately! I had so much homework I couldn't think! School is a bummer! Now I have a good idea, I hope you will like this chapter! I hope you do anyway! Next chapter give me hints on what I should do next! Srry again! I forgot about this! I had so much cramming on a test! Please forgive me! I'm verry sorry anyway! Guess what? Its almost my birthday! I'm turning to my Sweet 16! Sorry about the delay I had major tests to study for! And now onto the show!

Digi-Phantom

Danny P.O.V

_Ok I should what had happened earlier. After we landed in the forest we began to talk to our partner Digimon. I told them I was half-ghost and we decided to spread out to find food. I began to miss home a bit, but what was worse that we were ambushed by these creatures called Woodmon. I was still sore from the previous fight and my friends and their Digimon were injured. Gabumon told me to get out, but I refused to leave. Just when I expect the worse Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon, he took out the Woodmon and saved us. I guess you have to expect the unsuspected huh?_

* * *

Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digimon!  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digimon!  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digivolve into champions!  
Armor Digivolve!  
Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon! Digital Monsters...  
DIGIMON!

* * *

_Ch. 5 "Sam's sorrow"_

They group began traveling through the forest… again. "Let's face it were lost with no meat and technology!" Tucker whined as he was behind Danny and Sam. "Tucker we're gonna find a way out of here I'm telling yah" Danny said while looking at Gabumon. "Look a head!" Sam shouted as the group noticed there was light leading out of the forest. "Great call Sam" Danny complemented while she made a small blush and shook it away. "This is a first since you've been helpful" Tucker replied, but Sam frowned at this thinking the first time her idea's worked and Kudamon noticed the sad look on her face. As they ran towards the light they were amazed at what they were looking at; a lush field of flowers; the two guys didn't mind, but Sam being a goth had her differences.

"Finally were are out of that forest" Tucker sighed in relief as he ran forward not noticing the rock a few inches from his foot and tripped over it his face landing in the dirt. They two teens and the Digimon laughed at this, but Sam was the first to recover from the moment. "Danny?" she asked him quietly, Danny noticed this and decided to respond to her "Yeah Sam". "I was wondering when we finish whatever we are facing do you think we could ever get home?" she asked hopefully, but became quiet when she saw a worried look on Danny's face.

"Don't worry we will help as much as possible" Gabumon replied as they continued to walk on what seemed for hours. The sun started to set and they started to camp out for the night... again. "Sam is there something wrong?" Danny asked as he was worried about his friend, she just shook her head and looked at the sky '_Clueless, who am I kidding' she thought and saw Kudamon staring at her- not a creepy way. Tucker and Puroromon were finishing their dinner and headed to sleep, Danny along with Gabumon were staring in thought.  
_

"Danny?" she asked softly which caught her friends attention who looked at her. "Yes Sam," he responded looking at her seeing the slight sadness in her eyes they stared at each other unaware of being watched by a pair of mishcivous eyes. "This will be good" a nasty voice replied, "Yes it will be" another voice replied as the eyes disappeared as the sun was soon rising.

As soon they got up the traveled again to find a river close by to stop. They relaxed for a while and started eating, by that time Danny heard something. "What was that?" he asked and none of his friends nor the Digimon knew. "I'm going to take a look" he said, but before he can he felt a voice and something hitting him. He looked around to see two large creatures that resemble praying mantis', but instead with pincer's they had scycle-like hands. "What is that?" Tucker shouted, than Fanbeemon added "Those are Snimon!".

"Snimon, a praying mantis digimon, his twin scicle attacks can cut you in half" (1) Gabumon replied as Snimon headed in. "Come on lets go!" Danny said to Gabumon "Blue Blaster!" he shouted as the blue beam was fired at Snimon. However, it managed to dodge it in fast speed. "Twin Scicle!" it shouted as two pink cresent beam were fired from its scythe like pincers. The beams hit the ground, but managed to slightly scathe Danny's arm. "Danny!" Sam yelled as she saw this, and Tucker and Fanbeemon were hardly progressing wiht the other one. "Sam we have to do something your friends are getting hurt!" Kudamon shouted. She looked at to see that this was true.

Her friends were getting injured "Kudamon..." she said softly as her partner responded to this "Lets do it!" she cried as Kudamon took this as a yes. "Bullet whirlwind!" he shouted as he spun around his cartridge and bullets manage to hit one of the Snimon, but the other had evaded. The continued to battle on, but they were too fast as one hit Kudamon. "No Kudamon!" she cried out as her Digi-vice glowed purple and responded.

Digimon, Digimon,

Kudamon digi-volve to... Repamon!

IN a flash of white light a large masked fox with a jagged tail took place where Kudamon once stood. "Kudamon?" she asked quietly, the fox looked at her and said "I'm Reppamon now".

"Alrights lets do this!" she said as the Snimon were readied for another attack "Twin Scicles" they said as they shot the pink beams Reppamon jumped and started spinning "Whirling Blade!" he cried as it managed to disapate the beams and hit the Snimon in the thorax and hit the ground. "You did it!" she cried, unaware of the other one that was behind her "Sam look out!" Gabumon shouted as he was trying to tend Danny "Aah!" She screamed, but it stopped when Reppamon jumped it and drove his tail in and managed to slice Snimon in two as it disapated into data along with the other. "Reppamon you were great" She said as the large fox returned to its previous state.

For the past few hours the gang were still at the river and were eating dinner as they discussed the battle "Reppamon, now we have another addition to the team" Danny said to her only to see her blush. "I knew you two lovebirds couldn't stand being alone" Tucker butted in and Sam shook it off "We're not lovebirds!" they shouted causing him to stumble back and fall. "This is so complicating" Fanbeemon replied at this moment as the others laughed and as they continued eating.

Sam looked at the sky as the sun is setting into the horizen _'It may take us longer, but I know we might be able to go home' she thought as she saw Danny looking at her "Sam are you ok?" he asked her, but she nodded "I'm fine Danny, I'm fine" she replied as they awaited their next destination._

* * *

_ Author's note: I don't own Danny Phantom or digimon._

_Here is something you don't know, but I'm thinking Danny phantom episodes are going off teh deep end. I'm disliking the fact that Hartman let Valerie get a new suit that makes her even more psychotic and Vlad winning the title as Mayor in 'Eye for an Eye' that is comming soon. This is really putting off the excitement. This is heinous beyond belief. No flames just reviews, I still believe butch put those things in the episodes. Save Danny Phantom! _

_Sorry about the delay I had alot of homework to do and now I'm done for now I'm gonna load this up. No flames, just reviews, and submit which idea you want to put in the next chapter.  
_


End file.
